Homestuck x Fairy Tail: Crossoverstuck
by Raven656
Summary: Eridan, bored out of his mind, bugs Kanaya for yet another wand. However, this wand turns out to be a little too much, sending the Beta kids and trolls into an entirely new dimension and fandom: Fairy Tail. While this plot is mine, Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck and Hiro Mashima has Fairy Tail
-3rd person POV-

Kanaya instantly regretted giving Eridan the wand. It was more powerful than the first one she'd made for him, much to his pleasure. And soon, to everyone else's despair. They hadn't expected it. How could they have? The wand was unpredictable, and in that unpredictability it had opened a portal. Well, portal isn't a good enough description. Black hole was much more fitting. It sucked everyone in. Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, even the strong Equius fell to its power. John and Dave and Rose and Jade were soon sucked in, as well. And, now satisfied, the portal closed, leaving the Alpha trolls and kids unaware of what had happened.

Gamzee woke, and as he sat up, he grabbed his head. "WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK hApPeNeD?" he asked, scratching his head. He looked around, before smiling. He'd landed in a beautiful place with a big sakura tree right in front of him. It was glowing with all sorts of different colors in the moonlight. "It'S a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe!" He exclaimed, and looked around to show his friends that miracles did, indeed, exist. But as he soon discovered, he was alone. No, not alone. There was a man approaching him. Not taking any chance, Gamzee grabbed his clubs from his strife specibus. The soper pie that he'd eaten earlier seemed to be wearing off, and he was going sober.

Equius wondered around the forest. He was much too strong to have been knocked out by a measly portal. But, alas, he was not strong enough to resist its pull, landing him here. In the middle of a strange town. The humans kept throwing him odd looks, but he refused to acknowledge them. At least, until an arrow went whizzing by his head. He whipped around, and was pinned to a wall by a volley of arrows wedged deep into the concrete. A man dressed as a hoofbeast came in, wielding a bow and arrow. "Great job, Sagittarius!" A feminine voice called, before a blonde lady with a golden key in hand stepped into view.

Unlike the others, Nepeta had no problems making friends with the kind lady who met her. As soon as they saw each other, Millianna and Nepeta knew they were destined to be friends. "Oh my Gog! You're pawsitively adorable!" Nepeta squealed, and Millianna grinned. "Well, you're purrty cute yourself!" Millianna replied, quickly adopting Nepeta's habit of making cat puns, and thus a beautiful friendship was born. Hell, if Nepeta wasn't in a moiraillegiance with Equius, she definitely would have asked Millianna to be pale with her. And, as if it wasn't enough, fate decided to make Pantherlily's path cross theirs. It wasn't long before the cat obsessed women were all over him, cooing over his adorable features. Yes, a beautiful friendship indeed.

Sadly, as Nepeta heard a familiar yelling, she knew the sweet moment wouldn't last. She walked over to where all the commotion was, confirming her suspicions. Karkat was yelling at a tall man, dressed in all black with long black hair. "Karkat! What are mew doing!?" the cat girl exclaimed, catching his attention. "I'M PUTTING THIS NOOKSNIFFER IN HIS PLACE!" was his rather loud reply. Nepeta sighed, and watched helplessly as the unknown male picked him up by his neck. Karkat thrashed, but wasn't making any headway on escaping his grasp. The male watched amused as he struggled, before throwing him into the wall. Nepeta growled, equipping her clawkind specibus and getting ready to pounce, when Millianna put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. That's Black Steel Gajeel, a member of Fairy Tail. He's too strong." She warned, and Nepeta sighed. Karkat, in an attempt to fight back, equipped his scythekind, and started a strife.

It lasted a good five minutes, ending with Gajeel standing victorious. It had been fair before magic was used and an iron fist was sent to Karkat's stomach, making him go flying. It was then, with Gamzee lying on the ground, his hair singed, Equius pinned to the wall by a bunch of arrows, and Karkat knocked out by a guy who can apparently eat iron, that the trolls of Alternia realized that this was a land, this dimension, was far different than their own.


End file.
